COME BACK TO ME
by hiru20-chan
Summary: Mata Violet itu, menarik ku ke dalam duniamu


Akhirnya saya bisa buat fic

Senang banget, tolong dibaca ya !

Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan

Dan yang paling penting

REVIEWWWWW !

**Bleach : Tite Kubo**

**Come Back To Me**

**Pairing : Hitsu x Ruki**

**Summary : Mata Violet itu, menarik ku ke dalam duniamu.**

**Warning : ya, gitu deh**

**COME BACK TO ME**

Hitsugaya POV

Hidup itu, perlu dinikmati. Contohnya aku, santai tapi kebahagian datang sendiri kepadaku. Ya, sekarang aku harus pergi. Mengambil uangku dan melaksanakan tugasku, sebelum itu. Lihat diriku, dasi, jas sudah rapi tapi tunggu kacamata_. "Di mana?"_ aku memasukkan tangan ke kantong celanaku. _"Nah, ini dia"_ Aku pun memakainya_. "Boy, you best perfomance" _Kataku sambil berkaca. Lalu, aku berjalan menuju ke parkiran. Tempat beradanya kendaraan tersayangku, yang begitu bagus dan unik. _"Owh . . . No"_ Ucapku. Motor Vespaku lecet tapi tidak apa-apa, _"ini dia"_ Spidol dari kantong bajuku, lalu kuwarnai bagian motor yang lecet dengan spidol. _"SEMPURNA"_ Kataku.

Lalu kunaiki motor dan melaju pergi menuju café Marina, di mana tempat orang yang telah menungguku. Sesampainya di café, ku hampiri orang yang telah lama menungguku yang tak lain adalah tuan Grimjow. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, ia memberikan aku sejumlah uang. Lalu, menyuruhku untuk menjaga tunangannya. Ya, aku belum tahu yang mana tunangannya tapi katanya nanti dia akan memberi tahuku. Setelah itu, aku pun akan beranjak pergi tetapi ada sesuatu yang menyita waktuku. Aku melihat, seorang wanita yang begitu anggun dan mata violetnya itu. Seperti menarikku untuk masuk ke dalam dunianya yang seakan begitu kesepian tapi tunggu, bagaimana mungkin aku tahu dia kesepian. Kenal aja nggak, dasar aku ini sok tahu.

Normal POV

Hitsugaya pun melaju dengan motornya, yang pasti nggak ngebut *hebat bener, kalau motor Vespa bisa ngebut ngalahin motornya Valentino Rossi* Dijalan yang penuh dengan kendaraan dan lampu malam menyala terang. Menyinari jalanan yang begitu berisik dan bau asap, setelah berapa lama berjalan. Hitsugaya memberhentikan motornya, di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, lalu ia masuk dan berjalan menuju restoran tapi lagi-lagi kakiknya berhenti karena melihat seseorang.

"_Dia, wanita bermata violet. Bukannya tadi ada di café, kenapa sekarang ada disini" _Bisik Hitsugaya. Wanita itu sepertinya kebingungan untuk membayar belanja-annya, Hitsugaya pun menghampirinya dan membayar semua yang telah di beli oleh wanita itu.

"_Terima kasihh"_ ucap wanita itu.

"_Sama-sama, perkenalkan aku Hitsugaya. Siapa namamu?"_ Tanya Hitsugaya, sambil memberikan tangannya untuk berjabat.

"_Rukia"_ Jawabnya sambil menyalami Hitsugaya.

"_Owh . . .kamu pulang naik apa?"_ Hitsugaya kembali bertanya.

"_Mungkin naik taksi"_ Jawab Rukia.

"_Kalau begitu, biar aku antar. Kamu kan tidak bawa uang"_ Tawar Hitsugaya.

"_Terima kasih, tidak perlu. Biar saya naik taksi saja, bayarnya bisa di rumah"_ Tolak Rukia.

"_Tidak perlu sungkan, zaman sekarang cari uang tuh susah. Biar aku antar saja, kan sambil menghemat uang"_ Ujar Hitsugaya

"_Ah . . .tidak perlu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih"_ Rukia lagi-lagi menolak.

"_Tenang saja, kamu akan selamat sampai rumah"_ Jawab Hitsugaya

Akhirnya, Rukia mengalah. Ia malas aduh mulut, lagi pula ini sudah malam. Kemudian Hitsugaya pun mengantar Rukia ke apartemenya, sesampainya di apartemen. Rukia membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Hitsugaya masuk.

Hitsugaya POV

"_Wah, besar sekali apartemenmu"_ Ucapku. Ia hanya tersenyum

"_Tv-nya besar sekali, sofa itu sepertinya mahal"_ Ujarku sambil berjalan menuju sofa, lalu aku duduki sofa itu. Lalu, aku meloncat-loncat diatas sofa. Ternyata, empuk. Dan kulihat, Rukia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku. _"Habisnya, mau gimana lagi. Aku bukannya Uwong Deso tapi aku tinggal di desa, jadi wajar aja kan" _Pikirku dalam hati *itu mah, sama aja* Setelah berpuas-puas ria, melihat fasilitas yang dimiliki Rukia. Aku pun pulang.

Keesokan harinya

Sesuai janji, hari ini aku akan pergi menemui tunangannya tuan Grimjow dan akan menjaganya. Jujur saja, ini tak ku duga dan tak ku sangka rupanya Rukia itu tunangannya tuan Grimjow. Soalnya, tadi pagi. Tuan Grimjow memberi tahuku nama dan alamat tunangannya yang mirip sekali dengan ciri-ciri Rukia, aku pun pergi ke apartemen Rukia. Sesampainya di sana, aku memberi tahu kan semuanya. Reaksi yang ku dapat dari dia, tidak ada. Sejujurnya, dalam hatiku ada perasaan kesal. Aku bersikap seperti biasanya, menemaninya pergi ke mana-mana. Setiap hari, setiap detik kecuali saat tidur dan ke kamar mandi. Tidak mungkinlah aku ikut, dan lagi-lagi sikapnya hanya diam, acuh tak acuh padaku. Padahal sebelum ia tahu bahwa aku pengawalnya, ia tidak seperti ini.

Pada suatu malam, saat aku mengantarnya ke tempat tuan Grimjow. Di dalam mobil aku mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

"_Hei, Rukia. Enak tidak, kamu akan menikah dengan tuan Grimjow. Udah kaya, cakep lagi" _Kataku mencoba bicara dan tidak terduga, ia malah marah

"_Kamu kira, aku menikahinya demi uang. Aku tidak dapat dibeli, kalau bukan karena terpaksa aku tidak akan menikah dengannya"_ Ujar Rukia

"_Hei tenang, non. Aku hanya bercanda"_ Jawabku.

"_Bercanda, katamu bercanda. Aku benci padamu, keluar kau"_ Kata Rukia mengusirku

Aku pun memberhentikan mobilku dan pergi keluar, ia pun melaju pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri. Aku tahu, mungkin aku keterlaluan. Karena itu aku menyusulnya menggunakan taksi, tetapi sampai di sana apa yang ku dapat. Rukia sedang menangis dan di sebelahnya ada tuan Grimjow, ralat bukan tuan Grimjow tapi Grimjow. Aku memukulnya, aku benci padanya yang telah membuat Rukia menangis. Ternyata, aku kalah jumlah. Aku dipukul, lalu di seret keluar.

Tapi aku tidak menyerah, aku menunggu mereka diparkiran. Seperti sebelumya, aku kalah. Walaupun begitu, aku takkan menyerah.

"_Rukia, Aishiteru"_ Teriakku dan ia hanya menangis, ia pun pergi berlalu.

Keesokan harinya

Tulangku, rasanya patah semua. Tiba-tiba Hp ku berdering, ada pesan rupanya. Ku buka isi pesan itu, aku terkejut. Ternyata, rukia akan pergi keluar negeri. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, aku pergi menuju bandara. Sesampainya di bandara, aku berlari mencarinya tetapi masih tidak kutemukan.

"_Kumohon, Rukia. Di mana kau?"_ Ucapku lirih. Saat aku mencari, aku melihat pengawal Grimjow. Lalu, aku hampiri. Saat aku mendekat, pengawal itu menusukku dengan pisau di perut dan ia pergi berlari. Dengan sedikit sisa tenaga, aku mengejarnya sampai di parkiran tapi tidak ku temukan. Aku benar-benar tidak kuat lagi, lalu aku pun terduduk dan menahan sakit.

"_Rukia, please come back to me"_ Ucapku tetapi ia tak kunjung datang.

"_I miss you, Rukia"_ Ucapku lagi, lalu pandanganku menjadi gelap.

THE END

Maaf, kalau fic ini bener-bener garing

Mohon petunjuknya, kasih saran ya

REVIEW PLEASE ^_^


End file.
